The trend in the telecommunications industry is towards multiple node, mobile, fully distributed networks in which all the information and intelligence resides in the nodes of the networks. In developing such a communications system, it is desirable to provide networking capabilities which enhance the connectivity and data throughput in mobile environments with interference. In the past, such networks have only been optimized for high message throughput without concern for preventing signaljamming by friendly or hostile interference.
In designing a wireless communications system, one is faced with issues of mobility management, survivability requirements, and bandwidth limitations. To manage a network in which most or all of the network nodes are mobile, the communication system must have the ability to provide frequent network status transmissions and to provide a method for maintaining contact with each node during node movement. It is desirable to reduce the impact of interference from jamming signals, and to reduce signal collision after channel access orderwire has been acquired and communication sessions have been acknowledged. It is further desirable to provide high communications connectivity and throughput while making efficient use of available bandwidth.